


Prettiest in Brooklyn

by Captainforacause, silvertortoise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Stucky - Freeform, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainforacause/pseuds/Captainforacause, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertortoise/pseuds/silvertortoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had always enjoyed playing dress-up, but this was taking it to a new extreme... </p>
<p>[M/M sex, don't like, don't read. This is an rp and the lovely Bucky is written by my friend. </p>
<p>Multiple kinks, you have been warned!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettiest in Brooklyn

He couldn't remember where he'd gotten it, an old friend who didn't want it perhaps, but what Steven found in the worn bag was far beyond anything he'd ever hoped to own; quickly locking himself away in the bathroom to look through the elegant items. Stockings, underwear, a garter belt, and a beautifully sheer night dress - one that proved to fit perfectly and brought a sheepish smile to Steve's face as he looked into the bathroom mirror - it was positively gorgeous. 

As is, he'd been looking for a way to impress Bucky, to entice him, and hopefully this would do the trick; but that all depended on what James was into and for once, the blond was entirely unsure as to whether this would appease the man. Tip toeing his way from the bathroom, the scrawny blond slowly clambered up the bed to where the man was slumbering, laying himself down on his side in an attempt to show off the curves he didn't have as a slender hand reached out to smooth gently over one strong arm, desperately hoping he was doing this right. 

"Hey Buck, I-I got a surprise for you."  
\----------

He'd worked several extra shifts that week, closing the gap so that they'd have just a bit extra this month - because that would be nice, wouldn't it? But he'd missed spending more time at home, exhausting himself on the docks and collapsing into bed each night with a worn-out groan. Often he'd come home so late that Steve would already be in bed, so he'd pull the little blond close and cuddle him at least, falling asleep immediately. 

Today was his first day off in a long while, and he'd slept longer than normal, just enjoying the extra rest. But he was easily woken by the touch to his arm, rolling over at once, blinking for a few seconds as his eyes focused. 

Oh. Oh my. 

"Steve?" He felt his mouth drop open, one hand reaching out for the other, a finger lightly trailing over the blond’s jutting hip. "Look at you... so gorgeous..."  
\----------

Poor thing, Bucky looked absolutely exhausted even after nine solid hours of sleep, that was until he'd properly noticed exactly what it was that he saw and Steve couldn't help but blush in response to the prying, blue, gaze. "Y-you like it?" He murmured, shifting closer as Steven guided the man's hand to his backside slowly, looking James over inquiringly. "Wasn't sure if you'd accept something like this or not; but it does make me feel pretty."

Gosh, at least he'd had a positive response from the brunet, but that was only half the battle. The blond shuffled closer still, charcoal-dusted fingers, splaying and sliding up Bucky's broad chest to his shoulder and neck, to thumb over Bucky's cheek gently. "Can I get a kiss? Is that okay?"  
\---------

He still felt a bit groggy, perfectly content to let Steve drag his hand to wherever the blond pleased. After a moment he smiled, body and mind connecting a bit more now so that he had the wits to help Steve get closer by slipping an arm around his waist and tugging.

"Wanna play, baby?" he murmured affectionately, leaning into the soft touch of that delicate hand, "Hmm? 'Course I'll kiss you..." He scooped the other even closer, leaning in for a soft, warm kiss that sent a shiver through him. He wasn't entirely sure what Steve needed to make this perfect, but he was damn well going to play along. "Such a pretty little thing... How'd I get so lucky?"  
\----------

"Mm, wanna play, Buck." He murmured softly, returning the kiss with a contented hum as Steven arched his body against the brunet so they were pressed flush together, brushing his fingers through dark hair. "You think I'm p-pretty? I-I was only making comment, I mean..." Oh dear, how was he flustered? It was such a simple thing and yet Steven found himself speechless for a moment, ending up nuzzling his face into a broad chest in a feeble attempt to distract from his blush. Well, considering such a handsome man was confirming whatever beauty his scrawny body had, how could he not be shy? 

The blond ushered his leg up over the man's own, lifting his gaze back up to James' own with a small smile. "I /really/ want to play, Buck~ If you're not too tired that is; if you are I could just, you know, go fix myself up in the bathroom..." Where had this confidence come from? No matter, it usually proved to work in Steve's favour if he taunted the brunet, and perhaps it would do so again. "I'll let you do anything you want, promise~"  
\---------

Bucky couldn't have hid the fond smile that lit up his face if he'd wanted to. Long fingers combed through Steve’s hair as the blond flushed pink and buried his face against the brunet's chest. "Prettiest in Brooklyn, to me," he murmured honestly, fingertips caressing the sensitive skin at the nape of Steve’s neck before the blond looked up again, "Stay here, doll, I can wake right up for you, don't worry..."

Heat started to hum beneath his skin as Steve’s slender leg hooked over him. Bucky hummed softly, sliding his hand down that lean thigh, fiddling with the hem of the sheer nightie. "Anything? Really?" His smile became more thoughtful for a moment, as he continued to pet the blond’s leg, inching the fabric up higher. "How about... you tell me something you really would like me to do. Something we don't do a lot, but just thinking about it gets to you... can you do that for me, baby?" The pet names came easily, especially since Steve seemed to like them, so Bucky used them liberally now, blue eyes warm as the locked with Steve’s own.  
\---------

There was that flush again, taking to his chest as a callous hand danced over his thigh and teased fire to lick at his skin, and as if that wasn't enough, James was practically purring his words; crooning nicknames and murmuring suggestions like honey to a bee, and Steve was more than happy to take that cheeky bait. With a soft hum, the little blond lifted himself up to reach over James and pry his tie from the chair beside the bed, rolling away from the brunet onto his back with his knees drawn up. 

"I've always liked the thought of you covering my eyes," he dragged the tie up, biting his lip as Steve laid it over his vision. "To be able to know you're hovering over me, murmuring those pet names and sweet nothings you adore so much. I'd feel your breath, your fingers," slender hands trailed down his torso and Steven arched up off the bed with a mock gasp, toes pointed and legs slowly spreading in an attempt to show off the curves and long lines he could make with his body. 

"And then you'd say what you want to do to me, how hot you'll make me, till I can't breathe I'm so flustered... Does that sound okay?" He slowly lowered the tie, biting his lip and smirking playfully at the brunet as though his little performance wasn't enough. "Would you do that for me, Buck?"  
\----------

Bucky swallowed tightly as Steve lay out before him, that delicate little body arching so sinfully that even he could feel heat rising in his cheeks. "I shouldn't ever let you out," he growled, rolling over so that he lay right beside Steven again, nuzzling at his slender neck, "So wicked..." His cock had taken a decided interest now, and he didn't bother to hide it, rutting up against the sharpness of Steve’s hipbone as he pressed even closer.

"Close your eyes, baby," he murmured, taking the tie from the other's hands and laying it carefully over Steve’s face. He had to shift a bit to reach around and tie it, but he managed, sitting up and twisting so that he hovered over.

One hand smoothed up the center of Steve’s chest and then back down to his belly, fingers teasing over a hipbone. "Do you like it when I call you pretty?" he breathed, leaning down to steal a quick kiss from those soft lips, "You look absolutely gorgeous like this..." He leaned down again, the hand on Steve’s hip coming up to rest beneath the blond’s chin and tilt his head back, exposing his throat. A soft purring hum caught in his throat as he leaned down again, mouthing and sucking a soft flushed mark onto that smooth skin.

"So pretty," he repeated, tongue flicking over the fluttering pulse, "with these little panties, and God the garters..." He mouthed at the blond’s collarbone, nosing aside the neckline of the nightie as he did so, "You've been so good, baby, think I'm gonna spoil you, don't you think? Bet you taste sweet, bet all of you does..." He sat up and slid both hands beneath the nightie, sliding the sheer fabric up to Steve’s waist, "Can you spread your legs for me, sweetheart? Don't be shy, let me see..." He couldn't help but trail his fingers over the bulge at the front of those delicate little panties as he talked, "You want me to get you wet, doll? Eat you out?"  
\-------

Perfect, this was exactly what he wanted, following James' cues to a tee and arching up or humming - or heaven forbid - gasping at every touch, every breath he heard and each murmur that tumbled from Bucky's devilish lips. "L-love it when you call me pretty, mm~" Fingers under his chin and Steven found himself tipping his head with ease, sighing his contentment as the blond's blood rushed south in such a way that made him dizzy with need. 

With his nightie pried up, he spread his legs, slow enough to tease and scrawny arms climbed the bed to tug and cling to the sheets either side of his head and his hips jutted up into the warm hand, whimpering at the teasing friction. "A-ah yes, please Buck, m-make me wet for you~" What was he saying? It sounded like nonsense, but if it pleased the brunet, then so be it; despite the fact it made him sound like a girl... And perhaps that was the part he was supposed to play? If so, the idea was already making him hot for the man. 

"C-call me that again, baby, doll, every little nickname you can think of; I-I like it... Please, Daddy?" Now he smirked, worrying his bottom lip a swollen red between his teeth as he spread his legs further in an open invitation, arching up off the bed as he twitched inside his panties with a whine.  
\----------

He watched Steve’s reactions closely, making sure that he was enjoying himself, though if the twitching hardness under his palm was any indication, the little blond was absolutely loving this. "Mmm you're so good for me, baby," he murmured, "always so good... How does it feel with the blindfold, sweetheart? Does that make it feel better?"

He brushed both hands over the blond’s flat stomach, lightly teasing his warm skin before gently hooking long fingers under the waist band of the panties. "Now, put your legs together for a moment, so I can pull these off," he murmured, tugging lightly, "Just for a moment, I promise... There you go... nice and easy..." The panties got inched down, gradually revealing more and more milky skin that made him want to bend down and sink his teeth into it. In a few seconds he unhooked the flimsy bit of fabric from Steven's ankles and set them aside, keeping a firm hold on the blond’s ankles and the slowly spreading his legs again.

"Let me see you, doll, just like this... That's it, nice and wide..." With the blindfold in play, he figured a bit of teasing was in order, so he simply held Steve’s legs open for a moment, putting him on display, feeling his own cock throb in his boxers. "Even your little prick is gorgeous, you know that?" he whispered, "makin' my mouth water just looking at you... and such a tiny pink hole, my god Stevie, bet you're damn tight..."  
\---------

Honestly, the blindfold made everything more sensitive, ten fold, it was as though the man was holding static to his skin and making fire lick up his spine or well in his belly. The panties pried away and the blond automatically turned crimson, letting his lover toy with his legs; that was until he whispered lewd words and Steve found himself squirming in his grip, desperately trying to close his legs again to cover the shameful sight of his length. It wasn't as though he didn't like what James was saying - far from it - it was simply a nervous reaction, brought on for little more reason than the fact he felt rather... Inadequate. Not that it mattered, but the mentality was there.

A long moment passed before Steven relaxed again, hiding his face against his pillow instead as the scrawny boy let his legs fall lax under James' grip once more. "S-sorry Buck... Just a sensitive topic." A reassuring smile splayed over his lips as he sighed against the feathery down of the pillow, bringing a hand down to pull the nightie over his straining cock instead with a small gasp. "Th-there, problem solved, I mean, it's hard to show up a big guy like you~"  
\------------

Steve had flushed all the way down to his belly at being so lewdly exposed and praised, and Bucky paused as the little blond squirmed, thumbs rubbing gentle, soothing circles into Steve’s ankles until he finally felt him go lax once more. "Shhh baby, it's okay," he crooned softly, not wanting to push too fast, "You're such a brave little thing, letting me stare at you like this... Do you know how hot you get me, darlin'?"

He bent Steve’s legs up and continued to hold them spread wide, laying down between them and letting his breath ghost over a pale inner thigh. Then he was nosing gently at the crook where Steve’s leg met his hip, nudging at the hem of the nightie that had been tugged down.

He began to press soft kisses there, gradually working up and in and giving Steve a couple moments to relax. "I'm so lucky," he praised softly, finally reaching up and slowly - slowly - dragging the fabric back up, "You look so good, sweetheart, I just have to taste..." Steve’s cock was still barely covered by the hem of the nightie, the stiff length making his mouth water as he extended his tongue and swiped it over where he knew the head was. Then he was ducking down lower, abandoning the nightie for now so that he could spread Steve apart with his thumbs. "Can you keep your legs spread nice and wide for me, doll? Good girl, just like that... want my tongue, baby?" The words slipped out before he was really aware of it, and he couldn't help but flush, hoping he hadn't gotten too deep in their game.  
\---------

On the bright side, he was lucky enough to have such a doting partner, one who offered comfort and appraisal instead of pressing the topic at hand; and with Steve so damn sensitive about his body image, James was the perfect cure. He was settled back into the bed in no time, thoughts of how unappealing he is long gone from his mind in favour of ceasing the intermittent quiver in his thighs as Bucky's breath ghosted over him and the soft tickle of fabric teased over his cock, making it twitch and leak excitedly. A tongue rolled over him and the blond damn near couldn't help the twitch in his bony hips as pleasure shot up his spine like fuel to a fire, tearing a shaky mewl from his parted lips. 

Following his instructions, Steve nodded, a slight gesture but one to acknowledge that the man had spoken as he held his legs up as best he could without aid, fingers grabbing at his pillow. But then, what? Did he just say what Steve thought he said? It took a moment for the words to process, but then a high-pitched keen escaped him and Steven found himself nodding with fervour, shuddering at the thought of being 'Daddy's little girl' - and for a moment was frightened the poor guy might end up wearing his thighs as earmuffs from the way his legs strained to close up in an odd pleasure. Not a physical pleasure, but -fuck- did it turn him on. 

"O-oh god, Buck, s-say it again, wanna hear you murmur it~"  
\----------

Goodness... The reaction he received was far more favorable than he'd imagined; Steve’s body visibly reacted, a blissful whine escaping him as his legs jerked almost closed as if Bucky had touched him rather than simply spoken. The brunet groaned softly, turning his head to softly kiss one pale thigh, coaxing them apart again. "Such a good girl, spreading your pretty legs for me..." It felt so perverse, but his own body flooded with heat as both he and Steve committed to this little game - something about using these words was wildly arousing for both of them, so Bucky decided then and there not to overthink it. Perhaps he could take it a bit further, just a little... so long as he was careful. 

Leaning in, he extended the flat of his tongue, lightly dragging the width of it from beneath the tight pucker of muscle and over it, teasing lightly at the sensitive sac just above. A low hum vibrated in his throat, his head bobbing slightly as he repeated the motion a couple times, long slow licks that teased rather than fulfilled.

"How does that feel, sweetheart?" he breathed, glancing up towards where Steve was still blindfolded, "Where does my sweet girl want my tongue? Daddy needs to hear exactly where you want it, or he won't be able to go on..." Oh, he was a cruel tease, but he figured that this might give him an idea of what words to use, how far he could go.  
\---------

His legs fell lax again as James returned to what he was doing, arching sharply off the bed and unable to keep himself from squirming as each lick sent a shiver of pleasure jolting through him to the point where Steve's thighs had resorted to quivering by the time Bucky spoke again. "Feels so good, Daddy~ A-ah! Love your tongue..." The smaller man managed with a gasp, rolling his hips down against the pleasurable sensation in an attempt to steal more attention from the man. 

"I want it there, inside me. Wanna feel it up higher, feel you taste every inch of me. I want your tongue on my cock, Daddy, on my nipples," Steve pried his nightie slowly up again till his chest was exposed. "S-see? Look how pert they are for you, Daddy, don't you wanna taste them? What about my cock?" Yeah, he was definitely going to hell for this, but god damn, he'd never been this hot for anyone or anything in his life.  
\--------

Bucky’s eyes were dark and blown, even if Steve couldn't see them, the brunet's cheekbones flushed as he stared openly at the beautiful sight before him. It was all just so tempting, Steve’s body literally begging to be touched, to be teased and fucked. He couldn't help what he did next, sitting up and then leaning in to kiss the center of Steve’s chest.

"Mmm... your nipples certainly are nice and hard, aren't they... Were you thinking about me sucking on them, baby? Would you like that?" Leaning in, he let warm breath ghost over the tiny pink pucker before flicking it lightly with his tongue. He tormented it for a moment, alternating between barely-there licks and hard, stiff ones. Then he drew the little bud into his mouth and sucked.

His cheeks hollowed slightly under the pressure, tongue flicking rhythmically over the stiffened point until it was no doubt aching. Then he was pulling back, kissing over to the other side and then pausing for a moment. 

"Remember, baby, no matter how much I tease you, you can't come til you're on my cock. I wanna feel your tight little hole clenching around me, sweetheart... Can you be a good little girl and only come on my cock?  
\--------

"A-ah! Mm, B-Buck~" By now, it was hard enough processing words of his own, let alone those that James murmured to him as his breath teased over Steve's chest and toyed with his nipples; bringing a shudder out of the tiny blond as his fingers went to Bucky's hair, tugging in encouragement. "Y-yes Daddy, I'll try, p-promise." He was practically crimson from head to toe with all the blushing Steve was achieving; though he couldn't help but wonder where he'd acquired all this blood from? Who knew? 

A small piece of him wanted to tug the blindfold off and just ogle every inch of the man, watch his eyes go almost black from lust and cock twitch under his pants; sure, Steve was greedy, and as a matter of fact, who wouldn't want to look at such a sight? James was damn near godlike in Steve's book, so why not take the opportunity? 

"I-I want you Daddy, please... So wet for you, I need it... Need you." The blond whined, letting his legs squeeze at the man's sides enticingly, the fingers on his hair reaching down to splay over a strong neck and shoulders with a shaky gasp. He'd always loved how Bucky felt under his touch, all rippling - though lean - muscle and tanned skin, beautiful... "Please Buck, Daddy's little girl really wants your cock..."  
\----------

Bucky knew he had a dirty mouth, that he could use his words to drive Steve crazy with need and flush like he was about to faint. But Steve could always give him a run for his money, especially once he'd gotten into character. The little blond’s whines and pleading words made Bucky’s entire body go hot, made his spine arch as he groaned and gave in.

"Don’t worry, baby, you're always a good girl for me," he crooned hoarsely, "and I know you can be patient... Daddy needs to play with you a little bit before you can have his cock, you know that, right? You don't want it to hurt, do you?"

His hands smoothed over those sharp hipbones soothingly, spreading Steve’s legs again as he shuffled back down so his face was between them. "You're so very tight, darling, so I have to use my tongue first..." He huffed out a breath over the tight whirl of muscle, then licked flat over it again, catching the rim each time. He hummed, making smaller and more pointed licks, pressing just barely into the little opening until he could feel the muscles start the quiver and give way. He continued to tease for another minute, saliva wetting his chin as he finally thrust his tongue home, a groan rumbling deep in his throat. 

He stopped suddenly, scooting up just a bit so that he could tease his tongue along the underside of Steve’s little cock, flicking over the wet head and humming in appreciation. He fumbled to the side without looking, hand locating the bedside drawer and pulling it open to get out a small bottle they kept hidden there. His tongue continued to flick lightly over the flushed head of Steve’s cock as his hands busied himself with slicking up a few fingers. "Mmm... I love how hard you are for me," he murmured between licks, "Such a good girl with such a hard little clit..." He had no idea how Steve would react at this point, but Bucky himself was so far gone in the fantasy that he couldn't possibly feel ashamed. One slick fingertip teased around the rim, then pushed in deep.  
\---------

Steve nodded once more in response, in fact, nodding was all he could do without choking on a keen and melting into the bed more so than he already was. Lips and tongue teased over him again and for a brief moment he thought he may black out - what with the pleasure ricocheting up his spine and sending harsh shudders through the little blond's body as James' tongue darted in and out of him, prying him open slowly but surely. The next thing he knew, James was lavishing his cock and Jesus-fucking-Christ, the words that left him were enough to pry another high pitched and very much loud moan from sun kissed lip as Steven's hands shot south to pinch his cock for fear of coming then and there.

"Feels s-so good Buck! A-ah, please, hurry!" There was that quiver in his thighs again as Bucky slid one long finger inside him, squirming in a feeble attempt to make the man curl his fingers and push up on that sweet spot that yearned so nicely for attention. "C-can't hold it much longer, Daddy... J-just feels so good I-" What was he even supposed to say? All Steve could think about was how on-edge he was from just a few simple touches - honestly, if he hadn't of caught himself, the blond half feared he'd be spent by now. 

How embarrassing...  
\--------

He could feel Steve shaking beneath him and softly kissed his hip. "Just breathe for me, baby, Daddy's gonna take care of you," he murmured, sliding that single finger in and out, in and out, before finally pushing in a second. By this point, Steve was stretching easily to draw him in, thighs shaking, and Bucky had to refrain from curling his fingers, as much as he wanted to... Steve would be disappointed if he came too quickly.

A third finger was pushed in beside the others, slick sounds emanating as Bucky fucked him faster with straight fingers. "Can you help Daddy?" he asked, sitting up and smoothing his free hand along one pale inner thigh as his other hand worked, "Can you pinch your little nipples for me? I wanna see how you touch yourself, sweetheart..."

He kept thrusting, avoiding Steve’s prostate for the most part. "Almost there, baby... I know how difficult this is, but you're so wet for me... it's gonna feel really really good, sweet girl..."  
\---------

One, two, three, fingers he counted, brow furrowing at the growing stretch from each before it dulled down to a smooth pleasure that had Steve quite literally drooling into the pillow he nuzzled himself into - mainly in an attempt to hide his blush, but for now, a way of wiping away the slickness of saliva rolling down his cheek that he was sure James wouldn't enjoy the sight of. "O-okay." He managed amidst gasped breaths and hums of approval as he slowly pulled his hands back up to slide up his torso and pinch around pert nipples in such a way that made his cock twitch and stomach heave and tense in pleasure. "D-do I look good like this? F-feels good..."

Another pinch and he was clenching down around James' fingers, inadvertently pulling them deeper as Steve squirmed once more. Why couldn't he just hurry up already? All Steve wanted was to be speared on the guy's cock, was that too much to ask? Maybe Bucky was just determined to see him to the point where one little touch would have Steve shooting off? Probably, and considering how close he was to that point, he'd have to be done teasing soon... Right? 

"I-I want you, Daddy... Please let me look at you, let me feel you, w-want you so bad!" Now he was begging, but who wouldn't be? And as much as it was embarrassing, Steve was on the verge of jumping his damn bones if the brunet didn't make head way with actually fucking him before the blond finished just from being fingered.  
\--------

Bucky's eyes were glued to Steve’s hands as the blond touched his own chest, those long slender fingers graceful as he pinched at hardened nipples. "You look so beautiful like that," Bucky assured him, stretching his fingers apart just a little to make certain that Steve would be prepared enough. 

Those slick inner muscles clenched down so hard, so desperately, that Bucky actually groaned aloud, waiting until they'd relaxed so that he could gently withdraw his fingers. "Take off the blindfold, doll, let Daddy see your eyes..." He arranged himself between Steve’s spread thighs, hiking them up and leaning down to capture that soft mouth with a kiss. "You've been so patient," he breathed, yanking his boxers down and taking his aching cock into his hand, "Now, baby, I stretched out your tiny hole as best I could, but you tell me if it hurts, alright?" He reached for the lube again, rushing to slick himself up as he leaned down and captured a pert nipple and bit it lightly. Finally the head of his cock dragged over the slick rim of Steve’s opening, teasing and barely pressing in, back and forth, until he finally couldn't take it anymore and slid right in.

He started to rock his hips slowly almost at once, bracing his weight on both hands so that he could watch Steven's face. "Gonna make it so good, baby," he crooned breathlessly, "keep your legs nice and wide, darling, that's it... Gonna make you squirt for me..." Balancing himself on one hand, he reached down and curled slim fingers around the blond’s cock, simply holding it.  
\-------

Steven pried off the blindfold, looking to Bucky with lust-blown eyes and a sharp gasp at the sight of him withdrawing the three fingers languidly, leaning up as best he could into the kiss with a groan, nodding at his words. "Y-yes Daddy... Gosh, I'm gonna be so tight for you." And he'd thought James had a filthy mouth, but the things that Steve was coming out with now was insanely sensual, to a point where the blond half expected Sarah to appear and wash his mouth out with soap like she had once before - though that, he was certain, was Bucky's fault also. 

Teeth on his nipple and a cock at his entrance, and Steve was keening, arching up of the bed at the tentative push, pull, of James length until finally... Finally; Steve was filled, stuffed to the brim with every perfect inch of the man's rigid girth with a lengthy moan and a twitch of his reddened cock. The slow motion was torture, but that was partly to do with how simply over-sensitive Steven was with all the teasing he'd received before - it was borderline edge play to be honest - but the blond was mewling and squirming, and so damn tempted to rock his hips into the callous expanse of Bucky's hand as he panted beneath him. 

"I-I love your cock, Daddy... Th-think I might cum." Of course, he was exaggerating a little, though he could feel the slow pulse building beneath his tailbone...  
\---------

God... Steve felt like heaven. Bucky dropped his head and groaned, keeping the movements of his hips almost torturously slow, his cock shifting luxuriously through tight slick heat that made him want to pull back and pound Steve into the mattress. 

The blond wriggled and panted underneath him, and he pinched the base of that pretty little cock with his thumb and forefinger, staving off Steve’s orgasm just a bit longer. "God you're pretty as a picture," Bucky groaned, making tiny, barely there thrusts now, "I wanna d-do such things to you, sweetheart, wanna pound your little hole until you're screaming for me... wanna get my come all over those pretty little nipples..."

He wondered how far he could push Steve, tormenting himself as well as he stopped moving all together, pulling out smooth and wet and then flipping Steve over with ease. He brought his palm down on one pale cheek with a resounding smack, leaving a flushed hand mark. He pushed Steve’s thighs back open, groaning as he surged forward and slid back in deep. "Such a good girl, so tight around my cock," he panted, pulling back and thrusting back in hard, "Can you rub your little clit on the bed, like this? Does it feel good?" He was thrusting in earnest now, hips jolting into Steve’s body so that each coupling made a sharp, wet sound.  
\--------

Oh gosh, the idea of having Bucky's cum on him was almost too much, enough to pry a needy whine from the blond even as he was flipped on his belly; yelping in surprise at the slap to his backside, making the scrawny man arch like a stretching cat against the bed. And then he was being filled again and -good god- the sounds and words that parted James' lips had him clenching down around the man and quite literally screaming into the pillow as he came with quivering thighs and ragged gasps of breath which Steven desperately tried to sooth.

"O-oh J-James~ S-sorry, just... Feel so... S-so good." He managed to stammer out, shuddering at the lingering pleasure, sparking through his body like an electric shock. On the bright side, he'd lasted a lot longer than he should have; but now, Bucky was left unappeased and needy, and so deliciously hard inside him that the blond couldn't give a literal fuck whether he was oversensitive or not, he was filled and buzzing with ecstasy - what more could he want?

"I-if you want, y-you can grind against my ass?" He offered in a feeble attempt to redeem himself from this embarrassing - though highly erotic and pleasurable - experience. "I-I'll let you cum all over me if you want? W-wherever you want..." Steven added between slowly clearing, wheezed, gasps.  
\---------

Steve's orgasm seemed to hit him like a freight train, that tiny body shaking as internal muscles clamped down like a vice around Bucky’s cock and he screamed into the pillow. Bucky swore frantically, heat welling up hot and tight beneath his tailbone as Steve finally went lax and gasping on the bed, hot and pulsing every so often around Bucky’s length.

He was so hard it hurt, his head light and airy as he stayed buried deep for a long moment, trying not to get overwhelmed. But it was a losing battle, and he pulled out with a gasp, rocking the length of his cock along the cleft of Steve’s ass as everything drew down to a point. They'd dropped character, for the most part, and Bucky truly lost himself - rocking his hips so that his slick cock rutted between pale cheeks, rubbing against the blond’s fucked-out, wet entrance. "God, Steve, god you're so fucking sexy..." He moaned low and desperate, balls drawing up tight and hot as he pulled up just in time and directed long, hot spurts of seed all the way up Steve’s back. His climax shook him to the core, making him whimper and gasp for air as he struggled to be able to see again.

"Jesus... fucking... Christ..."  
\---------

The blond looked to Bucky as his length drew out of him and rolled up between his asscheeks like a makeshift hot dog and he couldn't help but press up and back against that turgid cock in offering, silently enjoying the teasing shudders it wracked up his spine. "F-feel good Buck? Ya like it?" A bit of encouragement went a long way and soon he was gasping at the feeling of white hot cum, splattering up his spine and tainting his nightie with speckles. Honestly, he could have gotten off on just that, as is, it was enough to pry a high-pitched mewl from the blond as he worried his bottom lip red and snuggled back into his pillow, smearing away saliva he hadn't noticed had slipped free... Again.

"G-gosh Buck... I-I forgot to say, good morning." He teased, words muffled and voice lazy as the scrawny blond lay contented against the bed. People always said morning sex was the best, and perhaps, he'd have to compare it with some afternoon sex.... Not that James would mind, right? "So...?" A rhetorical question, but one that Bucky could answer if he felt so inclined, not that he'd be saying much, anytime soon...


End file.
